Falling into the Past
by ObanFanatic
Summary: This is a cross between Inuyasha and OSR. Eva and Jordan fall into a well into the fuedal era. I want to see 10 reveiws before I put up the next chapter. NO SILENT READERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of Earth (and some not)! Obanfanatic is back from being busy all summer! Sorry about the longest wait ever, but now you don't have to! During the school year my mom grounded me from the computer, so I couldn't get on to write my stories. glares at mother over the top of laptop Yes, I hate my mother! Oh well, it's all over with now. My story is a combination of Oban Star Racers and Inuyasha. I do not own Oban Star Racers or Inuyasha...but I wish I did. Here goes nothing!

A blinding light woke Eva up. Lifting her arm to shield her eyes, she saw Jordan hovering over her with a flashlight shining on her. Letting her body collapse back into the hammock, Eva mumbled into her pillow, "What do you want, Jordan? It's late and I should be sleeping."

"I just thought you would want to go and see those weird creatures that make the temples during a ritual of theirs." Jordan explained quickly.

Eva groaned into her pillow, but sat up and jumped out of the hammock. She pulled her black t-shirt over her head and pulled her pants on. Jordan waited patiently outside of the curtain for Eva to finish. She walked out and handed the flashlight that he left for her back to him. He led the way to the spot that he last saw the strange brown lion creatures. Eva looked over to their right and saw something that she hadn't seen on this planet anywhere.

"Hey, Jordan." Eva whispered while she stopped walking.

"Yeah." Jordan walked over to Eva's side.

"Shine the light over there." Eva pointed over towards the dark area.

Jordan did and Eva smiled at what she saw. It was a well. She walked over to it and looked down into its dark depths. Leaning over the edge of the rock ledge, she saw a glimmer of something. She grabbed the flashlight out of Jordan's hand and let the beam fall upon a pink shard of rock. There was no water, so she decided to go and get the piece of rock.

"Jordan, help me down. I want to get that." Eva said while hoisting one of her legs over the edge.

"Oh no you don't. I can't have you getting hurt. Don would kill me and you." Jordan protested.

"So, it would be better than staying around here and getting yelled at all of the time." Eva pointed out now with both legs over.

"Ok, but if you're going down there, so am I." Jordan stated and grabbed Eva around the waist and jumped in.

They fell for a second before they hit the bottom of the well. Eva bent down after Jordan let go of her blushing and picked up the shard. She examined it carefully. After about three seconds, the bottom of the well disappeared and was replaced by a bright blue light that sucked both of them into it. Eva and Jordan flailed their arms until they found each others' hand. They saw strange demonic creatures fly by their heads and around their bodies.

_Is this hell?_ Jordan wondered.

As soon as he thought that thought, they landed safely on their feet. Eva looked down at the shard and decided to put it into her pocket. Jordan looked up and saw the night sky filled with stars. He had Eva stand on his shoulders to get out of the well. Eva swayed as she jumped from his shoulders to grab onto the edge of the ledge. As she tried to pull herself up, she felt someone's hand wrap around her small hand. There was something different about this hand. As it wrapped around her hand, she felt claws scrape her hand. She struggled to pull out of its grasp, when she heard it say something.

"Kagome, stop it. I'm trying to help you up." It was silent for a moment as if waiting for something. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." more silence "What's up with you not talking? Usually I can't shut you up."

"Let go of me." Eva said in a hard voice.

"Huh."

She felt herself pulled all the way out of the well with Jordan yelling at her to wait on him. She opened her eyes. She didn't even remember closing them. What she saw next scared her. There in front of her was a boy looking at her with piercing amber eyes. He had long silver hair that ended at his rear. The next thing she saw was the weirdest thing ever. There were dog ears on his head. She had the urge to reach up and see if they were real, but hesitated at his glance. He was wearing ancient red clothes.

"You're not Kagome! Who are you? How did you get through the well?" The boy was bombarding her with questions she didn't even understand.

"Hey, Molly! Who else is up there with you?!" Jordan yelled up.

The boy dropped her onto the ground and went over to the edge of the well. He saw Jordan climbing up the well with a vine. Jordan looked at him and let go of the rope in surprise. The demon laughed at his stupidity.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jordan questioned.

"I like your friend. He's hilarious. I wonder what he'd do if he were stuck dangling in a tree!" He laughed to himself as he directed his first comments to Eva "I'm Inuyasha. But that really doesn't matter right now. Who are you?"

"I'm Jordan."

The boy turned towards Eva, but all she could manage was to open and close her mouth. "What's her name? She won't tell me."

"Her name's Molly. Can you help me out of here? I'm kind of stuck." Jordan waited while the boy left.

Eva was in shock as she watched him jump into a tree. He returned with a rope. Throwing the slack down the well, he held onto the other end with one hand and waited for Jordan to topple out of the well. He put the rope back at the top of the well. Inuyasha turned back towards them and saw them staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He stuck his nose in the air.

_Kagome?_ Inuyasha looked back into the bottom of the well, and sure enough Kagome was standing there brushing dirt off of her green skirt. He smirked. _So she came crawling back to me._

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome called "Throw the rope down! I know you're there!"

The rope magically fell to her rescue. She climbed up it and found Inuyasha's hand to pull herself out of the mouth of the well. She let her yellow backpack fall to the ground as she steadied herself. Her eyes stilled closed, she opened her mouth and said, "SIT!" A sickening look crossed Inuyasha's face before the Subjunction beads activated to pull him down in the dirt. He growled, then pulled himself out of the dirt to stand.

"SIT, Inuyasha!" Kasgome fumed. Hearing him sink into the ground and groan from the pain she opened her eyes at the two on-lookers. Jordan gave her a small wave and smile. Her eyes bulged.

"Will you cut it out, Kagome?!" Inuyasha was fuming.

Kagome screamed. Inuyasha covered his ears from the overwhelming sound. She kept it up until Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hands and held them there until she stopped.

"Who are YOU?!" Kagome asked still shocked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jordan tried to sweet talk her. Inuyasha got the drift and was about to punch him, but Eva beat him to it.

"You're such a pig! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Eva turned to face Kagome "My name's Molly, and this is my piggish friend Jordan. Smack him freely."

Kagome giggled at that crack. "My name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"I know. We met just a minute ago." Eva said.

"Uh...so how did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"So, you don't know them?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"No, I've never seen them in my life." Kagome said.

Jordan and Inuyasha's stomachs rumbled at the same time.

"I'm hungry, Kagome. You got any ramen in this pack of yours?" Inuyasha asked already going through the pack. A smirk spread across Kagome's face.

"Sit." Inuyasha yelled and had a mouthful of dirt in his mouth when he came back up.

"How do you do that? Just by saying 'sit'? Can I try it?" Eva inquired.

"Oh! You mean the spell. Well, the beads around his neck are called Subjunction beads. And they allow me to punish this hanyou without getting myself hurt. You can't work them, because you're not a miko. I am though." Kagome explained the purpose of the beads.

"I don't get why you did that last time. I was just getting some ramen." Inuyasha defended.

"You don't just go through a woman's bag. It's rude!" Kagome accused. "Learn some manners and I wouldn't have to do that."

"Um...so how did you get?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to the other couple.

"We're not sure. We were on Oban, when we found a well. I saw a shard of a white pink rock. Jordan and I checked it out and somehow we ended up here. By the way, where is here?" Eva asked looking at her surroundings.

"You're in the feudal era of Japan. Wait a minute. Did you say a shard of a rock?" Eva nodded "Nevermind. I'm from the future. What year are you guys from, because I have never seen those kinds of clothes?" Kagome said while wrinkling her nose at the grungy clothes.

"Our time, the year is 2082. What might yours be?" Jordan asked.

"I'm from 2002. Wow, you're so much older than me. So, are your clothes supposed to look like that?" Kagome pointed her finger at Eva's outfit.

"No, we're just part of a racing team. This is just an outfit I wear around when I'm not racing. He's with the army, and he's the gunner for our team." Eva explained.

"You said the planet Oban earlier. Is that Earth's future name or..." Kagome let the thought trail off.

"No, it's a far off planet. It's on the outer edge of the Milky Way." Jordan tried to explain.

"It's in one of those so called candy bars that Kagome sometimes has? Strange." Inuyasha was really lost in this whole conversation.

"Um...Inuyasha, man can travel in space, you know up there," Kagome pointed at the star-filled sky.

His eyes became as large as sauce plates, "You mean man can fly with wings?"

Kagome smacked a hand to her forehead, "No...I'll explain it later."

"Uh...do you know where we can stay the night?" Eva asked.

"Sure, in the village." Kagome said.

"Shouldn't we make sure it's alright with Kaede?" Inuyasha reminded her.

"Well, let's all go and see." Kagome said.

They set off towards the village. Kagome and Inuyasha leading the way with Jordan and Eva trailing about ten feet behind them. Eva walked a little closer to Jordan until their hands just barely brushed each others hands. Jordan blushed slightly. Eva nudged him in the side. He looked down at her.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Eva whispered as she pointed at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Can I answer that question?" Inuyasha asked, "I can hear you guys talking. I'm half dog demon and half human. I'm a hanyou." He scowled when he said this.

"Oh." was all Eva could mumble.

Jordan wanted to know what Eva was going to ask, but he knew that he would have to wait until they were alone. After another hour of walking, they entered the willage. Inuyasha jumped to the roofs and set off in front of them.

"Show off." Kagome mumbled. Eva giggled.

They walked into the old woman's hut and saw that she was cooking something by the fire in the center of the room. Kagome sat down by Kaede and asked if the old woman had a spare hut for Jordan and Eva to stay in for the night.

"Ye are asking me to find a hut that is empty in the middle of the night?" Kaede questioned a little aggitated.

"Yes, please." Kagome said politely.

"I will see what I can find." Kaede set out of the hut. Inuyasha came through the screen and sat down by Kagome.

"You guys want something to eat?" Kagome offered.

Jordan nodded his head vigorously until Eva elbowed him in the side.

"OW!!" Jordan wailed.

"We couldn't possibly take your food." Eva tried to be polite.

"No, it's okay. I can go back to my time at any time I want to go get more food. Trust me, you can have some." Kagome reasoned.

She opened about ten ramen noodle packs to cook. By the time it was done Kaede came back in reporting that she had found an empty hut on the edge of the village. Kagome stood to take half of the pot with her to give to Eva and Jordan to take to the hut.

They set off and found the hut in a few minutes. Jordan started the fire with the wood that they were provided and then sat back, supporting himself on his elbows. They ate silently. Eva had one bowl of ramen, while Jordan had four. After they were finished eating they tried to stay warm, at least Eva was trying. Eva had her legs pulled up to her chest and was resting her head on her knees. She was also shivering.

"Um...Molly." Jordan got her attention.

"Yeah." Eva said not taking her eyes off of the fire.

"Are you cold?" Jordan asked with his face turned away from her, so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"A little." she admitted.

He lifted arm for her to scoot over next to him. Her face screwed up in disgust. He sweatdropped. "It's just for staying warm, and if it makes you feel any better, I took a shower before I went to bed." Jordan tried, seeing her face change to that as in thought, "You know what they say about the eskimos. One eskimo under a blanket freezes, while two eskimos under a blanket lives."

"Fine, but if you try anything funny, I swear that you will regret that you were ever born." Eva said evily, but scooted next to him and quieted realizing how warm he was. She sank into him more wanting more of the warmth. Eva noticed that Jordan had fallen asleep, and she fell asleep in his arms shortly after.

_The racers were coming around the second corner, when everyone stood. Five year old Eva couldn't see a thing._

_"I can't see Daddy!" Eva whined._

_Okay, Eva, time for a piggy back." Don hoisted Eva onto his shoulders._

_"Can you see better?" Don asked Eva as she sat upon his shoulders._

_"Yes! I see her! She's winning. She's winning!" Eva squealed in delight. The engine then shorted then exploded. Eva stared at the scene ready to cry._

Eva woke with a start and looked around. Jordan still held onto her. The fire had burned down to mere glowing coals. She wriggled free of Jordan's grip and threw another log onto the fire. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She felt the need to go get some fresh air. She glanced at Jordan's watch and saw that it was about three in the morning. Looking outside, she thought the time was about right. She stood up and walked outside. Wondering around the hut, she found some wooden barrels nest to the hut and heaved her weight onto the barrels and stood. She climbed the rest of the way to the top of the roof. Gathering her legs to her chest as she set her head upon her knees, she tried to stay warm. The memories of her nightmare came crashing into her mind. She put her headphones of her Monster Man into her ears and blared the rock music. She felt tears begin to build behind her eyes. She blinked trying to keep them back, but they spilled over and she gave into her tears and cried.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched. He woke smelling tears and hearing suppressed cries with some sort of loud noise. He glanced at Kagome and saw that she was sleeping peacefully by the fire. Reluctantly, he bounded off to find the source of this crying. He came to the edge of the village and heard the cries. He looked up at the hut that Eva and Jordan were staying in and saw the girl sitting on the roof trying to calm herself, but to no avail.

_Why is she crying?_ Inuyasha wondered to himself.

He sprang to the roof and landed silently behind the crying girl. She didn't hear him at all due to the fact that her headphones were in her ears. Inuyasha stepped closer to the girl trying not to scare her. He laid a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. He saw her jump and take the earpieces out of her ears. She turned and saw the hanyou staring at her. She reached down and turned her music off.

"May I join you in sitting?" Inuyasha asked as kindly as he could. She nodded and he sat staring up at the glitterring stars. She stayed still.

"So...I heard you from across town. You were pretty out of it when I came." Inuyasha said after several long minutes. She felt more tears swell in her eyes. Her head lowered even more on her knees. Inuyasha propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"You already did, but I'll give you another." Eva smiled at her own joke.

Inuyasha had to laugh at what she said. "You're right. Why were you crying?"

Eva stiffened. "You don't have to say. I was just wondering."

She sniffed and then felt herself start to shiver as a soft cold breeze blew by. She felt something surround her suddenly. It was Inuyasha's haori. He was smiling.

"You're just like Kagome. You get cold too easily." Eva smile a small smile. "You going to tell me or what?"

"How good are you at secrets?" Eva asked.

"Pretty good." Inuyasha bragged.

Eva felt safe around Inuyasha. She let out a breath and started with her story. Inuyasha's attention completely focused on her.

"My mother died in a racing tournament when I was about five years old. Her death tore my family apart. My father became a drunk and abandoned me at a school for ten years." There was a pause as Inuyasha saw her shed a few tears and sniffed before continuing. "I finally ditched the school to go find my dad. Well, I found him in his racing company. When he saw me, first he thought I was a boy, then he hired me as a mechanic. He didn't even recognize me. He asked me my name, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked at a poster behind him and blurted out 'I'm Molly!' I've regretted it ever since. Now, I'm his pilot on his team for the Earth." Eva couldn't finish anymore.

"My mother isn't alive anymore either." Inuyasha stated.

Eva stared at him, not expect him to speak about his mother. She looked down and stated, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. She died after my father."

"Was your father the demon out of the two of your parents?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. People say that he was one of the greatest demons around." Inuyasha smiled up at the sky.

"Uh...nevermind." Eva said.

"What? I won't bite...hard." Inuyasha teased.

"Does it bother you when people stare at you, because you're a hanyou?" Eva questioned quietly.

She heard him sigh. "You don't have to say. It was a personal question."

"No, I'm going to answer. Yeah, it bugs me a lot. People don't understand hanyous, so they think we should be dead. We aren't just looked down upon by humans, but demons too." Inuyasha said quietly.

"It must be tough to be a hanyou." Eva inquired.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha said then slipped into thought.

Inuyasha's mind dawned on something. "Wait a minute. Your name's not Molly?"

Eva shook her head. "What is it?"

"My real name is Eva Wei." Eva said and felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest that had been there forever. "Please, don't tell Jordan or anyone else."

Inuyasha crossed his fingers over his heart as he said, "I promise. Kagome taught me something that is for keeping promises too."

Inuyasha slipped his pinkey around her pinkey and shook. Eva grinned.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"This at least is the same for all of those years." Eva pulled the garment around her tighter.

"Jeez. What's up with girls and being really cold. Come here." Before Eva could protest, Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and brought her over next to him. He was warmer than Jordan. She silenced immidiately and snuggled closer to him. He grinned wide.

"It's almost sunrise." Inuyasha whispered. Eva looked toward the horizon and saw the pink edging along it. They waited a little longer until the sun broke over the edge. Eva shifted by him. Inuyasha stood up and helped her to her feet. SHe handed him back the fabric.

"I better be going to see if Kagome woke up yet." Inuyasha was about to bound off, when Eva reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"I have another question." Eva said her eyes down casted.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as patiently as he could. Being nice wasn't really his forte.

"Do you have to sleep a lot?" Eva asked quickly.

Inuyasha smiled, "Nope. I'm pretty good without sleep for about a week, then I have to sleep for about six hours."

Eva let go of his hand and hugged him. She felt his arms encircle her small body. "Thanks for spending the time to listen to me."

"No problem. I don't really need the sleep." Inuyasha bragged. She punched him playfully in the arm.

"I like you." Inuyasha said in a friendly way.

"I like you too, but as a friend." Eva said.

"That's what I meant. Later." He gave her a two fingered wave and was off.

"Later." She mumbled knowing that he heard her.

A/N: Okay that was the story. I got to make one thing clear though. Eva and Inuyasha are just friends, unless I get reviews saying I should say differently. By the way, I want to see 10 reviews for this chapter before I continue. NO SILENT READERS!! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, but I had to think about this chapter after my reviews. You all want something different. Jeez! Oh well, here's the next chapter. Remember to read and review!**

Eva walked into the hut and found Jordan still asleep. The fire was going also. She sat just outside of the sparks from the flames. About twenty minutes passed before she fell asleep.

Some while later, Eva felt herself being shaken. Opening her eyes reluctantly, she saw Jordan hovering over her body.

"You okay, Molly?" Jordan asked with worry in his eyes.

"I guess. Why do you ask?" Eva asked rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"You were moaning something that sounded like 'Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let you die! I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie to him!'" Jordan said, his brow knitting with concern.

Her eyes widened a tiny fraction, "It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm okay now. Trust me."

Jordan nodded and scrambled to his feet. Eva sat up and pushed herself from the floor and onto her feet. They didn't know what to do or where they were going to go for the moment. Just as they were about to seek out Inuyasha and Kagome, the miko knocked on the doorframe and entered with a towel.

"Hey there. You're up? Good. Do you want to go to the springs and bathe, Molly?" Kagome asked politely.

"Umm..." Eva didn't know what to say.

"It's just a hot spring and you can bathe alone, if you want to. I just needed a long bath too, so I thought you might want to come." Kagome fumbled for the right words quickly.

"I don't have anything for a bath." Eva said honestly, blushing as she glanced at Jordan.

"It's okay. I have all kinds of bathing things that you can use." Kagome brightened.

"I need a bath!" Jordan perked up. Eva punched him in the arm.

"Hello! She's a girl! You're a guy!" Eva yelled at him. His eyes widened as he just realized what she meant. He was about to protest, when Kagome said quickly with a smile on her face, "It's okay. Inuyasha is going to get you after we're done and you two will bathe." Turning back towards Eva, she asked, "So, it's our turn."

Before Eva could protest, Kagome hooked her fingers around her arm and dragged her out the door, with Jordan staring after her. Kagome had taken her out of the village and through the rice patties, until they came to a woods and a clearing with swirling clouds of steam that twirled endlessly across the top of the hot spring that they happened upon. Kagome placed the yellow pack, that had been on her back, on the ground along with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

Behind Kagome, Eva saw a dark form dash across an opening. Kagome turned around to see what Eva had seen. All of the sudden, Inuyasha leapt from a limb above their head and landed gracefully on his feet.

A shriek was heard from Eva, as Kagome tried to calm her down, the miko gave the hanyou a few mean looks.

"What is he doing here?! Aren't we going to be bathing?!" Eva was freaking out.

"Yes, Molly, we are going to bathe, but we need a guard." Kagome comforted.

"Why?" Her red eyes gleamed with a curiosity after she calmed down a little from the scare.

"This is the feudal era of Japan. There are demons around that are just waiting for people like us to be all alone, so that they could feed on our flesh." Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha flinched when Kagome mentioned flesh being eaten. Eva placed a hand on her racing heart as to slow it down with the touch. "Is he going to _watch_ us while we bathe?"

"No. He's just here to scan for anything out of the ordinary. Trust me. He won't watch us. Inuyasha has guarded me while I bathed many times before." Kagome reassured Eva. "Now turn around or else I'm going to start calling you 'Miroku'."

The silver haired hanyou turned around, scowling at the comment. The girls began to undress. Eva undress quickly, while hiding behind her towel that the miko had given her. She stepped into the hot water with the towel wrapped tightly around her and as soon as her towel was about to touch the water, she flung the towel off her body and sat down in the searing water, covering herself up with her thin arms. Eva heard Inuyasha's snickers as she had practically fallen in the water. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to calm down and just wash her body and get out quickly.

Next to her, Kagome calmly slid into the water and sat beside her. She covered herself a little, but not as much as Eva did. As they bathe, they were so quiet that they could hear mice scampering around in the forest along with the slight splashing from their movements.

"So, Molly. Where is Oban?" Kagome asked with her back to the black and red haired girl.

"Um...it's on the outer edge of the Milky Way." Eva replied in a whisper.

"Oh. What's it like?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me?" Eva questioned.

"Oh...I mean being on a different planet." Kagome said with a far off look in her eyes.

"It's peaceful on Oban, but that's the only other planet I've been to, other than the prelimenary planet Alwas. The other planets that we have learned about in school, aren't so peaceful or nice." Eva said, casting her red eyes to the shoreline.

"I see. What are you doing on Oban? I forgot what you said as to why you there." Kagome said in a nice tone.

"I was on Alwas as a mechanic, but then our pilot had an accident and he wasn't able to continue on with racing. So...I took his place." Eva explained.

"You must be really good."

"Not like my mother was." Eva muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Kagome turned towards her, arms covering her body.

"Nothing."

"Funny, I must be hearing things then, because it sounded something like,'not like my mother was.'" Kagome recalled.

Inuyasha straightened agianst the rock that he had been resting against. His back facing them, he stared at the trunk of a tree in front of his amber eyes and wondered how Eva was going to respond to what Kagome had said.

"Okay, you caught me. My mom was a star racer pilot a long time ago." Eva said with a fake smile on her face.

"Is she still a pilot?"

Casting her eyes towards where Inuyasha sat, she hoped that he hadn't revealed anything, "No, she...um...retired about ten years ago."

"How good was she?" the miko asked with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"The best." A sad smile crossed her expression.

An akward silence passed between the two.

"I think I'm finished." Eva said quietly.

"Me too." Kagome stepped out of the pool first, as Eva looked in the opposite direction.

Eva swam up to the edge and grabbed her towel up around her torso and thighs. She dressed as fast as she could and handed the towel back to Kagome. She shoved it into her pack and hitched it onto her back.

"Inuyasha, we're finished dressing. Let's go." Kagome called.

He sprang to his feet and said, "I'm coming."

**A/N: And this is the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me any idea of what you might have to add to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It has been a really long time. I am such a horrible person. There has been so much going on. I just graduated from high school this past weekend. I started college on Monday. I am now forcing myself to finish what I started. It wasn't fair to you all to leave like that. I will be updating at least once a week from now on. Or at least until I finish all my stories. And lucky for you people, that will be a long time from now. Enough about me for now. On with the story!**

Eva slowed her pace just slightly so that Inuyasha would be walking next to her. She was silent for a moment. She would glance at the hanyou every once in a while. His amber eyes would occasionally meet hers and then retreat to the ground again. There was hurt in those amber globes.

"Thanks for not saying anything." Eva whispered feeling guilty, "I know I lied to her, but I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I'm sorry. I promise to tell her later."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled softy at her. He grabbed Eva's hand and squeezed gently before letting go. He was afraid that Kagome would turn around and see them holding hands. He didn't really want to taste dirt again.

They entered the village close to the hut that Jordan and Eva were staying in until they could figure out what they would do to get back to Oban.

Kagome glanced at the screen across the door and then turned to Eva, "Could you go inside to get him? I don't know what I would do if he didn't have a shirt on." Kagome pleaded with her eyes and Eva just nodded in understanding.

Eva pushed the screen back and walked inside the hut. She saw Jordan facing away from the door and tying his boots. She smirked and dropped the screen back into place and snuck up on Jordan silently. She threw her arms around his neck and made him jumped. She giggled in his ear and kept her arms around his neck and hugged him gently. He placed his hand on her wrist and smiled softly as Eva nuzzled her nose into his neck and relaxed. They stayed silent for a few moments.

Eva mumbled something incoherent into Jordan's neck and he just grinned. "What did you say?"

Lifting her head to rest her chin on Jordan's shoulder, Eva said softly, "It's your turn to go get a bath." She smiled softly and let her arms fall from around him. "It was a really nice bath. Kind of weird, but still nice."

Jordan got up and smiled at her. "So where do I get the soap and a towel?"

Eva smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door of their hut. Kagome smiled softly and waved a small waved. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red. She had a towel and a bar of soap ready for Jordan. She had already given Inuyasha his.

Kagome just glanced up at Jordan's face when he grabbed the towel and soap from her and she quickly cast her gaze to the ground. "Just follow Inuyasha. He knows the way."

As the guys left, Kagome turned towards Eva and smiled. "Want to help me find some herbs for Kaede? She really needs some more. I told her I would help her find some."

Eva nodded just glad that she would be doing something. Kagome set her bag down inside the hut Eva and Jordan were staying in and hitched the bow on her shoulder a little higher. They set off past the rice patties. They were busy searching for herbs, when Kagome blurted out, "Your friend, Jordan, is really handsome. He's got a lot of muscle under his shirt, doesn't he?"

Eva blushed and looked at her hands, not wanting Kagome to see her blush. She glanced through her hair to see Kagome was blushing a very deep shade of red. "I guess. I don't really look at him that way. It makes me uncomfortable."

Kagome's hands stopped for a moment. "I like him."

Eva stayed silent and kept looking for the plant that Kagome had told her to look for.

As they were searching for herbs, Eva heard a soft roar above her. She looked up and saw a quick flash of flames with white fur. She was frozen in fear. She couldn't even scream.

Kagome smiled a big smile and waved at the beast. Eva looked dumbfounded when the beast landed and a woman in black with a giant what looked like a boomerang and a man in a purple and black robe with a staff and a small child that had flaming red hair and a poofy tail jumped off of the beast's back. There was a big burst of fire and where the beast had stood was a small kitten with two tails. Eva just sat in the grass. Kagome ran up to the strangers and hugged them.

"Sango! Miroku!" The small child jumped into Kagome's arms laughing. "Shippo! I'm so glad you made it back ok. Did you find anything that would help?" Kagome was busy chatting with these strangers. The small kitten made its way towards Eva. Eva kept scooting back until she felt the rough bark scrape her back. She couldn't get farther away from the strange animal. She finally found her voice again. She screamed so loud that the woman turned around so fast and almost attacked her.

Eva's eyes were filled with fear and she just gulped as Kagome remembered that she was there. "Oh! This is Molly! She and her friend, who you will meet later, somehow got here through the Bone Eater's well. They're from the future. I mean really far into the future. It's the future for me."

Eva just gulped as the strange animal sniffed her tennis shoe. The woman, Sango, smiled softly, "Kirara likes you. It's ok. She won't hurt you." Eva looked at the kitten named Kirara and held her hand out palm towards the ground. Kirara moved so that her head was under Eva's hand. Eva slowly scratched behind her ears and pet her gently and slowly.

Inuyasha came sprinting and stopped in the small clearing with Jordan just inches behind him. They both had wet hair and looked like they rushed to put on their clothes. Kirara climbed into Eva's lap as she kept petting the kitten demon. Inuyasha and Jordan looked from Eva to Kagome to the others and back to Kagome. Inuyasha's brow furrowed, "Now, I know I heard someone scream. I thought there was a demon to fight."

Kagome laughed, "No. Molly was just scared of Kirara at first. I was just about to introduce everyone."

Inuyasha's hand gripped his Tessaiga and then loosened his grip and moved his hand to his hip. He was quite miffed about the false alarm, but then he glanced over at Eva and smelled the fear that emanated from her earlier and smiled softly. He was glad both Kagome and Eva were safe.

Jordan walked over to Eva and crouched down next to her. "So, who is this?" Jordan asked as he placed his hand in front of Kirara for her to sniff him. She purred and moved her head under Jordan's hand and let him scratch behind his ears.

Eva smiled, "Her name is Kirara. I think."

Sango overheard the question and answer and nodded in confirmation. She walked over and kneeled on the ground and held her hand towards both of them. Jordan grabbed Sango's hand and shook it.

Sango smiled, "My name is Sango."

Jordan grinned, "I'm Jordan. This is Molly."

"It seems that Kirara likes both of you." Sango smiled at them both. Eva nodded and glanced over at the man, Miroku. The man looked over and grinned a seductive grin and waved at Eva. Eva moved her gaze to the ground again. The man sauntered over towards the group and kneeled down next to Eva. Eva scooted closer to Jordan.

Sango saw Miroku and said, "This is Miroku."

Jordan noticed the clothes and had to ask about what they were for. "What do you two do?"

Sango's eyes brightened at his question. "I am a demon slayer. One of the best left."

Miroku took on a subtle look and laid his staff in his lap, "I am a monk."

Sango snickered and snorted softly. Eva looked at her and she just shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

Eva nodded in understanding. Just as Kirara crawled in Jordan's lap, the small child with a tail jumped into Eva's lap.

"Hello! My name is Shippo!" The fox demon exclaimed.

Eva couldn't help but to brush her fingers through his tail and smiled when Shippo squealed and giggled. "That tickles!"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Eva stopped and smiled softly.

Inuyasha sniffed at the air and interrupted everyone, "I smell the reek of a dead man."

Everyone besides Eva and Jordan were on their feet in a stance as a huge demon broke through the tree line and into the small clearing. Eva's eyes bulged and Jordan pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

**Oh yes! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry. I really have to get some sleep. It's really late for me. I'll update sometime soon. I just need some sleep now. Please review. I'm not sure on how bad this chapter sounds. Haha! Oh well, just please give me your thoughts. Thanks people!**


End file.
